


Fathers and Sons

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-22
Updated: 2002-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one of the Kents had noticed Lex's 'look' at the end of Jitters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

## Fathers and Sons

by Lexi McKenna

* * *

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own any of this. But, boy, don't I wish I did. _sigh_ Oh, well. Maybe after I win the lottery... 

Lex stood stiffly in his father's arms, using all of his self-control not to push away in front of all the cameras. He didn't hear anything Lionel said to the reporters and he didn't really care to. He'd heard it all before and none of it really mattered anymore. If it ever really had. 

Instead, his gaze was fixed on the Kents. He watched silently as they embraced Clark with all the fervor that only truly loving parents can manage, and Lex felt his emotionless mask begin to crack. He was profoundly grateful that his back was to the cameras and that the Kents seemed so wrapped up in each other. It just wouldn't do for anyone to witness his appalling lack of control. 

Unfortunately, before he could banish the unfamiliar emotion from his face, Jonathan Kent raised his head and met Lex's eyes. Lex flinched, but his pride wouldn't allow him to lower his eyes despite the envy that he knew was shining in them. He was puzzled when whatever the older man saw made Jonathan smile sadly. But he had no chance to try to figure it out as his father pulled back and led him away with a tight grip on his elbow. 

Lex didn't bother listening to his father's parting words, only long years of practice allowing him to nod in all of the right places. He stood silently as Lionel entered the helicopter and disappeared from view. He continued to stand there long after both his father and the reporters had vanished, only moving when he felt a hand clamp firmly onto his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Jonathan Kent. 

Before he could work through his shock and come up with something intelligent to say, his lips were already moving. "I really didn't know that there was a Level Three, Mr. Kent. If I had, I would have told Mr. Jenkins." 

"I know, Lex." Jonathan chuckled dryly as Lex's eyebrows arched in disbelief. The pale brows rose even higher when Jonathan slid an arm lightly around his shoulders and led him away. "I know more than you might think. For starters, I know how you look at my son." 

Lex came to a sudden stop, his entire body freezing in what could only be abject terror. The small portion of his brain that wasn't cowering in fear idly wondered why Jonathan hadn't gone for his shotgun yet. Somehow, he managed to unlock his jaw for a last-ditch effort at preventing what would likely turn out to be his own execution. 

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Mr. Kent, but..." 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow skeptically and the protest died on Lex's lips. Instead, he just stood silently and waited, his jaw dropping open in shock at the elder Kent's next words. 

"You look at Clark the way Martha looked at me right after we first met." However, the mind blowing revelations weren't quite over yet. "And in case you hadn't noticed, Lex, he looks at you the same way." 

Lex suddenly found himself doing something he hadn't done since he was a small child; he stuttered. "And... and you're not going to kill me?" 

Jonathan's smile vanished and his eyes hardened. "Only if you hurt him, and then nothing will be able to save you. Are we clear?" 

"As crystal, Mr. Kent. And, thank you." The words came much more easily than Lex had expected them to, and he was somewhat surprised to realize that he genuinely meant them. He paused, mentally debating the wisdom of his next words before shrugging and plowing ahead. "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Kent, what made you change your mind about me?" 

Jonathan was quiet for a moment, and Lex feared that he had pushed too far. As he opened his mouth to apologize, the other man spoke. "I realized two things today. Clark was right about you all along. You may have the same last name, but you're a far cry from being Lionel Luthor." 

With every word that Jonathan said, Lex became more certain that he had fallen into some sort of parallel dimension. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to go back to reality any time soon. He quickly jerked his wandering mind back to the present when he realized that the other man was speaking again. 

"I wasn't even sure it was possible, but something tells me that you like Lionel even less than I do." 

Lex sputtered, his sudden laughter nearly choking him. "That was your other big revelation, that I can't stand my father?" 

Jonathan shrugged, his arm still across Lex's shoulders. "Pretty much. But I just wanted you to know that if you ever need a real father for anything, you can come to me." 

Shock made him utterly motionless as Jonathan pulled him into the same kind of hug that Clark had been given only moments earlier. But Lex quickly loosened up and returned the embrace, his mind still spinning as he tried to come to terms with the events of the last few minutes. When he felt a feminine hand soothingly rubbing his shoulder, he realized that it didn't matter. 

Lex turned around when he heard a throat clearing noisily behind him and barely had time to blink before he was being smothered in a hug that made Jonathan's pale in comparison. He finally gave in to the comfort that was being offered and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, leaning against the younger boy as the throbbing in his head finally made itself known. He closed his eyes, smiling in wonder when he felt one of Clark's hands come up to gently cradle the back of his head. 

He sighed, shifting so that he was pressed even closer to Clark's welcoming heat. Lex would have been content to remain standing in Clark's arms forever, but the other boy began to slowly walk them towards his car and Lex had to raise his head or risk tripping over his own feet. Since that was completely unacceptable, even in his somewhat banged up condition, he moved only far enough away from Clark to make their moving easier. However, the instant they reached his sports car, Lex shifted again so that he could press a chaste kiss to Clark's lips. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

Lex smiled, genuine affection shining in his eyes as Clark cocked his head in confusion. "For what, Lex?" 

He simply leaned forward to kiss Clark again. "For anything, for everything. For believing me. For being you mainly." He chuckled. "And for being one of the only people who has ever met me who didn't think I was a cold, unfeeling bastard." 

"I could never think that about you, Lex. Even if you wanted me to." 

Lex relaxed into the arms that had at some point snaked around his waist. He glanced back up at the sky where his father had vanished and smiled, a sudden weight lifting from his shoulders. "I never want you to, Clark. Promise me that you'll make sure I don't turn into one?" 

The arms tightened around his waist as Clark leaned down to rest his chin on Lex's shoulder. "I promise, Lex. I promise." 


End file.
